disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Vitani
Vitani is an Outsider lioness cub, the younger sister to Nuka, older sister of Kovu, the descendant of Scar, and the daughter of Zira. She is the second born of her siblings and the only female. Appearance Vitani is a lioness cub with scruffy fur that is a dusty fulvous hue. Her fur is especially long on her head, forming a large tuft that falls towards her muzzle, though it is also considerably long on her cheeks. Her nose is deep pink and angular. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. Her eyes are a bright violet. Personality Vitani is a laid back and confident lioness cub who doesn't leap into battle unless necessary, though she responds fiercely when confronted. She is very confident, though may come across as slightly cocky. She appears unimpressed by her older brother, Nuka, when he tries to attack someone. Unlike her sister-in-law that disobey her father not to go to Outlands, Vitani is obediant to her parents. Kion is also obediant as well. History Vitani, along with her siblings and mother used to be a part of Simba's Pride during Scar's rule. After Scar was defeated by his nephew Simba, her mother, Zira could not accept Simba as the true king. She struck out and, as a result, she and her family were banished to the Outlands. Years later Vitani argues with her brother Nuka over Kovu. She points out that Nuka's failure to babysit Kovu will get him in trouble, and scoffs at his claim that he could be a better leader than Kovu. When Zira returns with the wandering Kovu, Vitani greets him and challenges him to a fight. She later approves of Zira's plot to kill Simba by taking advantage of Kovu's relationship to Kiara. Vitani and Nuka are tasked with setting a wildfire in the Pride Lands while Kiara is hunting. The two gather fire from the elephant graveyard and quickly set a large blaze. This interrupts Kiara's first hunt and forces the princess to flee, which allows Kovu to rescue Kiara and eventually enter Simba's pride. She is later seen spying on Kovu and becoming dismayed when she witnesses her brother sparing Simba's life when he could have taken him from behind. Vitani quickly informs her mother. Zira is angered and plots an ambush of Simba, in which Vitani takes part. In the course of the fight Vitani notices Kovu's attempts to defend Simba so she kicks him into a boulder and knocks him out to end his interference. When Nuka is crushed by logs which fell from the dam, she rushes forward to see her brother and witnesses his death. Along with Zira, she is shown to mourn Nuka's death, but her feelings on Kovu's betrayal are not shown. Vitani is shown to take part in a battle against the Pridelanders, planned by Zira as an attempt to take the throne by force. She momentarily taunts and then fights Nala but is defeated with Nala using the flip move she used on Simba in the first film, while Zira deals with Simba. Kiara and Kovu intervene, and Kiara argues that the two prides should stop fighting and come together, as there is no difference between them. Family Zira: Mother;deceased Scar: Ancestor;deceased Kovu: Younger brother Nuka: Older Brother;deceased Kiara: Sister-in-law Gallery Vitani.png|As a cub Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Cats Category:Tomboys Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:Lions Category:Kids Category:Sisters